


Dazzling Boy

by STsuki



Series: Sexual fantasy [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sports, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: ¿Qué es esta nueva sensación?Tan repentino fue…Desde aquel momento en el que te conocí…Dazzling girl - SHINee





	Dazzling Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt de Jaessi :D

El pitido del silbato indico el final de la clase y Minho se desparramo sin energía en el suelo del patio de ejercicios de la preparatoria, estaba tan cansado que de no ser porque el profesor —el sexy profesor de deportes— se detuvo justo enfrente de él cubriéndolo del inclemente poderío del sol, se habría dormido sin más allí mismo.

—¡Buen trabajo Choi! Creo que tu desempeño en las nacionales será imposible de igualar.

—¿En verdad lo cree seonsaengnim Shim?

Minho se levantó de golpe, con esa vitalidad inigualable que hacía reír a Changmin y lo había hecho regresar a las competencias de salto de altura, aunque ahora como entrenador.

El nombrado miro hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de que ya no había ningún otro alumno lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos.

—Claro que si donsaeng, pero que fue lo que te dije sobre seonsaengnim, es demasiado largo y no merezco que me llames así, solo hyung o cualquier otro mote esta bien.

—¿¡Qué!? —Minho volvió a su lugar algo apenado por haber reaccionado así—. Es decir, como podría, además de mi profesor acepto ser mi entrenador y-y-es uno de mis ídolos —murmuro apenado mientras Changmin se limitaba a sonreír con falsedad, sintiéndose tan sucio y enfermo, era perverso aprovecharse de los inocentes y genuinos sentimientos de Minho de ese modo, fue como si recibiera una pedrada imaginaria en plena frente mientras no dejaba de mirar los pantaloncillos ajustados que entallaban perfectamente ese redondeado, firme, lindo y apetecible trasero que tantas ganas se le antojaban de… de… no hacerle cosas para nada santas.

—Gracias, es gratificante saber que al menos para alguien no me he convertido en un monigote inservible después de la lesión, ve a darte una ducha Minho, las sesiones extras empezaran en unos días y te quiero mentalizado y relajado ¿bien? Nos vemos —dijo palmeándole la cabeza mientras se encaminaba a recibir el nuevo grupo con el que tenía que ponerse a trabajar. No se dio cuenta de la mirada afligida y llena de pena que siempre se apoderaba de Minho cuando le recordaba lo de la lesión.

Cuando Changmin había sido más joven su futuro en el salto de altura había sido prometedor, como si alguien lo hubiese escrito y todo su destino estuviese felizmente tallado en piedra. Era uno de los atletas de elite que competía en cualquier prueba sin fallar, siempre superándose así mismo vez tras vez, hasta el accidente que lo marco para siempre, arruinándolo y amargándolo en el proceso, teniendo que limitarse a ser la estrella olvidada y convertirse en el profesor de educación física, ese que “casi” toca la cima pero se quedo a mitad de la proeza, como un pobre desgraciado del que todo el mundo se creía con el derecho de sentir lastima, bueno casi todos, hasta que lo conoció a él, hasta que conoció a Minho, ese tonto chiquillo que lo miro con admiración desde el primer momento, ese que lo hizo recordar su pasión con esa primera sonrisa que le dedico, ese que lo hizo reafirmarse en lo que hacia ahora y quien lo impulso, con vergüenza y voz sosegada a entrenarlo para volverse un campeón del salto de altura, quien en primer momento pensó lo ayudaría a cumplir su sueño aunque fuese a través de los logros del muchacho… Sin esperar que con el tiempo, la charla que de insustancial y formal había pasado a ser necesaria, profunda y gratificante, se convirtiera en una intima confidencia, en un deseo apabullante por conocerlo mejor, por acapararlo de forma infantil y egoísta, por desearlo… desearlo de todas las formas posibles y aquellas que aún no se inventaban también y esperar con las mismas ganas que Minho lo correspondiera, lo deseara con las mismas ansias con las cuales lo hacía Changmin…

Pero sabía que era imposible, eran hombres, eran profesor y alumno, un adulto y un adolescente, y además de distintas clases sociales, todos los carteles fluorescentes que su cerebro podía crear aparecían cuando miraba con gula, pasión y lujuria ese cuerpo que moría por tocar, a veces creía que Minho lo hacía apropósito y se le ocurría justificar un acercamiento con su posición pero siempre se obligaba a retroceder, aunque hubiese disfrutado de una maravillosa visión al menos unos pocos minutos, no podría tolerar el asco y el rechazo del ser que lo había sacado del fango en el que el mismo se había hundido y lo atesoraría, por todo lo que significaba para él.

***

—¡Wow! ¡Changmin hyung! ¿¡En serio puedo entrenar aquí!?

Changmin dejo su maleta en el piso y observo a Minho con una sonrisa dulce.

—Lo mejor para el mejor, este sitio es el único buen recuerdo de mis días de gloria. Podía pasar horas aquí, entrenando o simplemente pensando, pude comprarlo gracias a lo que obtuve de algunas cuantas competencias anteriores al accidente, aunque después haya tenido que trabajar como una mula para costear su mantenimiento. Ven acá…

Changmin avanzó hacia una estantería en la que Minho se detuvo absorto, los trofeos, las medallas y recuerdos que Changmin hizo en su pasado estaban resguardados en ese sitio.

Minho sintió una emoción increíble al ver a Changmin sacar la medalla que gano en la primera competencia nacional a la que asistió, cuando tenía la misa edad que Minho ahora.

—Quiero que sepas, que sin importar el resultado de la competencia para mi tu ya eres el número uno Minho, quiero que la conserves, es… Fue mi amuleto de la suerte y espero que también lo sea para ti…

Minho recibió emocionado la medalla y le sonrió a Changmin, creyendo que iba a hiperventilar de un momento a otro, su hyung no solo le había otorgado el privilegio a entrenar en su sitio favorito, acababa de darle además su primer y más valioso reconocimiento y Minho estaba eufórico, tanto así que le fue imposible refrenar el impulso de abrazar a Changmin en medio de una risa escandalosa. Un abrazo que acentuó la necesidad en Changmin y le transmitió de forma confusa, todo lo que Minho sentía por él.

—Gracias hyung, te juro que no te defraudare —exhalo con una sonrisa muy cerca de él, escondió su rostro en el pecho al notar la mirada profunda que el mayor le obsequiaba.

Valdría la pena, por su puesto que lo haría…

Por Minho, su sueño y esa sonrisa.

***

Una y otra vez Minho salto la barra, pidiendo más altura en cada ocasión, con fuerza, disciplina y sin descanso… Todo el día, todos los días…

Solo por el hecho de recibir esas miradas que lo apenaban, ser el centro de atención de hyung, sentir sus manos brevemente sobre su piel cuando le pedía ayuda para realizar algún nuevo estiramiento.

—¡Profesor Shim! ¡Minho acaba de colapsar!

El grito de una de sus compañeras lo saco de su estupor y miro a Changmin correr hasta estar a su lado, ignorando al resto de la clase al encontrarlo en el piso sosteniendo con fuerza una de sus piernas.

—Es solo un calambre seonsaengnim… —explicó al percibir la tormentosa angustia en el rostro del mayor, sintiendo un horrible tirón en el muslo extendiéndose de forma dolorosa por toda su pierna.

—¿Hiciste el calentamiento completo? —inquirió Shim hincándose frente a él, quitando sus manos del medio mientras lo obligaba a apoyar la pierna con firmeza en el suelo, empezando a frotar su muslo con vigorosidad para evitar que lo lastimara más.

—Dios, eso duele…

—¿Qué esperabas Choi? ¡Estas helado! ¿Para qué crees que hice esa rutina de calentamiento? ¡Si hubiese querido que te lastimaras habría dejado que continuaras con tú rutina de principiante!

Changmin guardo silencio de pronto, no había sido su intención herirlo pero acababa de hacerlo y eso se lo decían claramente los ojos de Minho. Era un principiante sí, pero no podía permitirse ser descuidado y que por su culpa Minho saliese lastimado, ese que ansioso miraba el piso aferrándose a la sudadera de su uniforme, siguiendo los movimientos de Changmin sobre su muslo con una intensidad abrumadora.

—¿Se siente mejor?

El menor asintió efusivo y Changmin acarició sutilmente  y por error, su rodilla, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió a Minho antes de que retrajera sus piernas en un reflejo inconsciente y lo mirara asustado, levantándose tambaleante y echándose a correr al edificio más cercano.

—¡Chicos tómense un descanso! ¡Vuelvo en un momento!

Pero Changmin no regreso y Minho tampoco, se dedico a evitarlo hasta que simplemente fue imposible hacerlo más.

***

Choi se impulso con fuerza, sentado sobre el piso del lugar de Changmin, intentado alcanzar la punta de sus pies. Falló con ganas, ni siquiera estaba concentrado para mantenerse sentado.

—Hola Minho… ¿Descansando?

La voz suave de Changmin resonó fuerte a su lado sobre la colchoneta.

—Solo un poco —murmuro frotándose los ojos fastidiado, ojala su hyung no fuera así de guapo, ni así de amable, ojala pudiera sentir distinto cuando lo tenía cerca.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto Changmin desde su altura, mirándolo con paciencia.

Minho hizo una mueca, no estaba bien, estaba confundido y mareado, no solo por el nerviosismo de estar solo con Changmin hyung, pues eso era habitual en él. Se trataba del hecho de tener esa vergonzosa reacción que producía su cuerpo al sentir su cercanía y el hecho de que faltaban cuatro días para las competencias nacionales, por extraño que pareciera eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, pero no podía decírselo así como así a su seonsaengnim, no después de todo lo que había hecho por él.

—Hyung, yo creo que no lo hare bien en las competencias nacionales… —murmuro afligido, sonriendo con resignación mientras Changmin lo miraba con incredulidad y le alborotaba el cabello con simpatía, logrando que el menor se encogiera en sí mismo, apenado por lo que había sentido.

—¿De qué hablas Minho? Haz entrenado muy duro para esto, estas más que preparado.

—Hmn… No es eso hyung, es que tu siempre hablas sobre la pasión hacia lo que hacemos, que debe ser lo que nos impulse para lograr las cosas y yo no me siento así, desde muy pequeño mi vida han sido los deportes, ganar, competir, ganar… Es  solo que aún si gano, no obtendría lo que deseo… —dijo acurrucándose contra sus rodillas.

—Debo parecer patético ¿No? —exclamó desdeñándose así mismo, mientras Changmin sonreía intentando refrenar las ganas que tenía de tocarlo, ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta que era tan niño.

—Solo deja de pensar y concéntrate en saltar. Ven, vamos a iniciar los estiramientos, te ayudare a calentar —apremió ignorando el estado ruborizado de Minho quien asintió y se acomodó sobre la colchoneta, empezando a alternar los movimientos de sus manos para tocar la punta de sus pies.

Las manos de Changmin se apoyaron cálidas sobre su espalda para evitar que se encorvara y Minho reprimió un sobresalto tensándose de forma brusca y algo dolorosa.

—¡Auch!

Se quejo un poco moviendo de un lado a otro su pie.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? —Changmin se apoyó en sus hombros, sintiéndolo soltar una agitada y ruidosa respiración—. Minho… —murmuro adormecido, aspiró profundamente el delicioso aroma que desprendía su cabello, por esa y mil razones más debió haberse alejado de Minho cuando pudo hacerlo, ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Su mirada se oscureció y deslizo parte  de su peso contra la espalda de Minho, medio abrazándolo.

—Estas muy tenso —susurro a su oído mientras Minho suspiraba y se apoyaba más contra él, cerrando los ojos apretadamente.

—E-Estoy muy nervioso.

—Lo se, pero necesitas relajarte o te lastimaras —aconsejo acariciando con su nariz, su mejilla y parte de su cuello.

—Seonsaengnim.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así —reclamó depositando un beso húmedo sobre el hombro parcialmente desnudo de Minho.

—H-Hyung… ¿Entonces como debo hacerlo…?

Estaba sofocado y su rostro lucía confuso y azorado.

—Changmin está bien —dijo antes de tomar una resolución que cambiaría… o echaría todo a perder…

_…Depositó un beso furioso sobre los labios resecos, sonrojados y pequeños de Minho…_

***

Solo se escuchaban dos respiraciones agitadas en ese lugar, Changmin estaba sumamente abstraído y Minho parecía estar drogado.

—Hay un modo —explico Shim apartándose un poco de la boca ajena, tragándose los acelerados suspiros de Minho, quien se sentía demasiado confundido para prestarle verdadera atención a Changmin—. Para dejar de estar nervioso —sentenció besando sus mejillas, riendo inseguro y atento a las reacciones de Minho.

—¿C-Cuál es?

Minho quería saber con la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentando a cada momento, recibió como única respuesta la sonrisa impertinente que Changmin le otorgaba cuando se burlaba de él. Su espalda choco sin aviso previo contra la colchoneta y un hormigueo desde su vientre lo aturdió paulatinamente, sintiendo un nuevo beso humedecer su boca y entumecer sus piernas.

Changmin acarició sus muslos por sobre esos indecentes pantaloncitos apretados que tantas noches de insomnio le habían provocado, Minho se apartó del beso, jadeando el nombre del más alto con los sentidos fuera de control. Todo él embotaba su percepción y  lo hacía perder la propia noción de quien era…

—Hey… —llamó Changmin con esa sonrisa pícara e infantil con la que Minho tantas veces había soñado, esa que solo había visto en viejas fotografías y que ahora era únicamente para él.

—Deja que me encargue —pidió quitándole el cabello de los ojos, enmarcando su rostro con delicadeza, recibiendo un asentimiento conforme y un beso sobre su mano por parte del más joven de los dos. Changmin llevo las manos de Minho a la altura de su cabeza y le dio un beso oprimiéndolas contra la colchoneta, pidiéndole en silencio que no las moviera.

El joven Choi lleno el aire de suspiros mientras su hyung bajaba por su cuerpo entre besos y caricias dulces, levantando un poco su desalineada camiseta para morder su vientre, dejando más de una marca de besos en su piel. Minho se arqueo y jadeo a ojos cerrados manteniendo las manos sobre su cabeza una vez sus pantalones deportivos dejaron de cubrirlo, las grandes y tibias manos del mayor lo acariciaron expertas y complacientes y serpenteo ansioso y repleto de nerviosismo cuando su ropa interior quedo olvidada en algún rincón, junto a sus calcetines y su par de tenis.

Changmin se acomodó con sensual dominio entre las piernas de Minho y beso sus rodillas, separando sus piernas con lentitud, estrujando sus muslos con deseo y necesidad, derritiéndose en un coro de gemidos y obscenos sollozos placenteros. Minho era tan sensual. Pensó  besando su vientre, desesperado por probarlo.

—Ogh di-os…Changmin…

Minho sintió su pene semi erecto ser succionado y lamido con perversa ansiedad ante sus propios ojos. Todo  su cuerpo se contrajo y convulsiono, gimiendo expuesto, permitiéndose ser sometido con sumiso goce.

Changmin rio satisfecho al descubrir que estaba haciéndolo bien en la intimidad de Minho, sus escandalosos jadeos y el serpentear furioso de sus caderas era prueba irrevocable de ello. Se movía contra él, al mismo ritmo que su boca, en círculos desesperados y con murmullos ahogados con su nombre impreso en él escapando de sus labios, llorando lo bien que estaba haciéndolo sentir.

—Hyung… —jadeo aturdido levantando las caderas bruscamente, haciendo remolinos en la humedecida colchoneta que hacía menos incomodas sus acciones, haciendo gala de su increíble flexibilidad al sujetar una de sus piernas contra su pecho mientras Changmin le hacía tan deliciosa caricia, enterrando sus dedos contra ese cremoso y tibio trasero porque todo en él era tan joven y suave.

—¡Changmin ah!

Extasiado cerró las piernas por reflejo, se aferró al cabello de Shim con fuerza mientras este cruzaba sus manos sobre su vientre, manteniéndolo firmemente sometido contra la colchoneta haciéndolo perder de a poco los estribos con su boca.

La presión en el abdomen de Minho aumento y araño la plastificada superficie con temblores erráticos, dulce, dulce… Sofocante… Su hyung llego a la altura de su boca y después repartió suaves besos por su rostro mientras Minho jalaba aire con los ojos entrecerrados, había sido tan… indescriptible…

—¿Puedo…? —suspiro Changmin con las mejillas rojas dándole un par de besos ligeros en el cuello—. ¿Ir…hasta el final…?

Algo en el pecho de Minho hizo erupción y asintió casi frenético lanzándose a la boca de Changmin algo angustiado, besándolo y besándolo sintiendo sus brazos acunarlo con firmeza, suave y fragante, Minho no había sabido cuanto lo necesitaba hasta después del primer beso, su corazón estaba ansioso y él se sentía tan feliz en esos momentos, que nada más le importaba, nada…

***

—gnhm…

Minho se quejo con dos dedos húmedos moviéndose inclementes en su trasero mientras su cabeza se frotaba delicadamente contra el pecho desnudo de Changmin, haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello. Estaban en una pequeña habitación que Minho jamás había visitado, era estrecha y polvorienta pero había una cama, era el sitio en el que Changmin había descansado años atrás, cuando el entrenamiento era asfixiante y consumía cada segundo de su tiempo. En medio de su desenfreno Minho solo pudo murmurar suaves gorgoteos satisfechos, sintiendo espasmos cada vez más constantes y prolongados nacer justo entre sus glúteos y expandirse violentamente por toda su columna, acalambrándole el cuerpo y entumeciendo su pene, igual que el de Changmin, ese que húmedo goteaba sobre su espalda palpitando necesitado. Minho dudo un poco pero llevo su mano hasta ese trozo de calidez y lo acarició torpe y lentamente, desesperando a un ansioso Changmin.

—Ungmh, voy a entrar pronto… —afirmó royendo la piel de su oído, suspirando fuerte y lujurioso contra su cuello. Duro y mojado lo sintió Minho contra su mano y se arqueo contra Changmin temblando notoriamente envuelto en una hambrienta necesidad.

El suspirado hyung que llego a oídos de Changmin aligero el peso que había mantenido todo el tiempo sobre su corazón y besuqueo a Minho sonriente, ansioso y torpe, mientras acomodaba sus caderas y apartaba gentilmente esa mano de su cuerpo. Minho sintió la caricia firme y ardiente sobre su trasero, sus manos se aferraron al colchón y gimió levantando más el trasero, sus labios se abrieron al sentirse invadido pero no dejo escapar ruido alguno… Más bien no pudo hacerlo hasta sentirse lleno por su  hyung, quien le dedicaba graves incoherencias que aceleraban otro poco el palpitar de su corazón. Minho solo sabía que estaba succionando fuerte al mayor, que este palpitaba y todo él temblaba manteniendo el equilibrio apenitas, con una mano sobre el colchón y la otra sobre su espalda, saliendo lentamente, acariciando su interior de un modo que jamás hubiese creído posible antes de eso.

Los suspiros se mantuvieron y los jadeos aumentaron, aunque dolía, Minho se sentía tan satisfecho y excitado solo de sentir en si mismo el placer que le otorgaba a Changmin.

—Más… duro… —gimió contrayéndose a propósito, sintiéndose más que receptivo, un fogonazo acudió a su cuerpo haciéndolo ver doble. Changmin se dejo caer contra Minho; y lo abrazo protectoramente contra la cama enredando sus manos fuertemente, chocando sus caderas contra las del menor quien se retorcía confundido en su abrazo, incapaz de controlar el espasmódico temblor de sus muslos y el errático palpitar en su cavidad.

En un último y descontrolado impulso Changmin embistió con violencia a Minho llenándolo por completo con su semen, haciendo un desastre erótico y pegajoso entre ellos.

Con el aire escapándosele a montones de los pulmones ayudo a Minho a terminar, acariciando firmemente su endurecido falo, el cual expulso con fuerza una gran estela de líquido blanquecino sobre las manos de Changmin, antes de caer medio dormido entre esos cálidos brazos cediendo con rapidez a la necesidad de descansar, rodeado de silentes y suaves te quiero que lo colmaron por completo.

***

Minho no gano las competencias de salto de altura ese año, de hecho no pudo presentarse debido a una “pequeña” pero importante molestia en sus posaderas, pero al año siguiente si que lo logro y tiempo después incluso llego a asistir a los juegos olímpicos.

Lo más importante de todo era que había logrado conseguir el apoyo de la hermosa persona que era Shim Changmin, su seonsaengnim, hyung, novio y próximamente esposo, el mejor obsequió que la vida le había dado era quererlo tanto y ser correspondido del mismo modo.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho! 
> 
> Por si aun no me siguen en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) que es un sistema de apoyo para artistas que funciona como si fueran donaciones :D


End file.
